Seven Days
by Alestie
Summary: Tentang Jeon Jungkook, tentang Kim Taehyung, dan tentang kisah cinta yang bermuara di hari ketujuh. One-shot. REPOST. [Bangtan Boys - Vkook/Taekook]


Jungkook terbangun oleh cahaya mentari yang mengintip melalui ventilasi jendela, mengerjapkan pelupuknya beberapa kali sebelum merasakan pening yang begitu menyiksa menerjang kepalanya. Beberapa persekon kemudian, perutnya serasa teraduk, kerongkongannya kering teramat perih, napasnya begitu tercekik hingga Jungkook segera beranjak tergopoh, menggapai sebotol air mineral yang selalu disiapkannya sebelum tidur. Kedua matanya berlinang penuh, meneguk habis dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

 _Flat_ megah yang ditempatinya terasa dingin dan memilukan; dan Jungkook nyaris terkekeh getir mengingat bahwa dirinya mulai terbiasa dengan sepi dan kesendirian. Dengan langkah terseret, Jungkook menyambar handuknya dan menghabiskan jam paginya untuk mandi. Isi kepalanya terasa kosong; dan Jungkook menikmati bagaimana air mengguyurnya merintik, seakan menyapu segenap kehampaan dan mengisinya dengan kehampaan lainnya.

Jam sepuluh tepat, Jungkook melenggang keluar untuk mencari sarapan.

Jungkook memiliki puluhan variasi untuk memanjakan lambung dan lidahnya; orang tuanya memberikannya apapun bahkan tanpa Jungkook memintanya. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana kedua orang tuanya bisa begitu pemberi kepadanya; namun Jungkook segera menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli. Jungkook tidak suka berkontemplasi.

Hingga sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang entah mengapa begitu mendesir di relung hatinya, membelalakkan matanya seperti menyaksikan kemustahilan, mulut menganga dan derap kaki yang melangkah mendekati pria itu tanpa pikir panjang. Sosok yang begitu menawan terpasung tak bersuara, begitu memesona di bawah sinar matahari, begitu sempurna dengan sorot mata yang kompleks dan sedalam samudera. Jemari panjangnya menggenggam pensil di atas kertas yang dijepit sebilah _canvas panel._

"Aku? Namaku Kim Taehyung," senyuman itu tampak begitu palsu, dan entah mengapa perih mendera dada Jungkook begitu kentara, "Mahasiswa seni rupa semester lima di Sangmyung."

Jungkook mengamati sketsa yang dilukis pria itu terpukau, "Jeon Jungkook," balasnya tersenyum, "Aku—uh, masih SMA," Jungkook berdecit canggung, "Uhm, aku—"

"Jungkook-ssi," suara Taehyung menyela lugas, matanya tajam meraup obsidian Jungkook tanpa ampun. "… _jangan berteman denganku,_ " bisiknya lirih, lebih terdengar seperti permohonan.

Jungkook mengatupkan bibir, mengernyitkan kening tak mengerti, "…kenapa?"

" _Karena aku akan mati."_

Apabila Taehyung tidak mengucapkannya dengan wajah pucat dan begitu serius, pasti Jungkook sudah terpingkal dan terbahak. Tetapi ini semua _bukan_ lelucon, dan tatapan sendu Taehyung mengisyaratkan segalanya.

"Karena tujuh hari mulai detik ini—" Taehyung menjeda, memaksakan seulas senyum getir,

"— _seseorang akan datang membunuhku._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seven Days**

.

"— _ **of promising, of loving, of keep on trying—"  
"—and to learn how to let go."**_

.

 **©Alestie**

.

Fiction | Rate T | BTS | VKook

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **First Day.**

Jeon Jungkook tak pernah percaya dengan omong kosong bernama _cinta pada pandangan pertama;_ dramatis, bodoh, klisé, konyol— _penuh dusta_.

Tetapi Jungkook percaya dengan _rasa kagum_ dan _simpati._ Dan mungkin itu yang membuatnya kini terpana menganga, mengikuti gerak pensil Faber-Castell 4B Taehyung yang bagai menari di atas lembar putihnya. Duduk menyenandungkan lagu asal di samping Taehyung, merasakan Taman Yongsan yang tenang dan semilir, Jungkook masih tak bergeming.

— _tujuh hari mulai detik ini, seseorang akan datang membunuhku._

Jungkook mengamati lamat-lamat detil wajah Taehyung yang tengah serius mengukir sketsa; gerit ujung pensil menyentuh material kertas terpekur merdu di telinga Jungkook. Kim Taehyung begitu tampan— _maskulin._ Gurat rahang tegas, pipi tirus dan kokoh, sorot mata menikam, hidung dan belah bibir yang sempurna. Helai rambut yang menutupi sebagian kening Taehyung tampak begitu lembut—warna _auburn_ yang memikat, aroma sampo menyesakkan, tiga _piercing_ hitam di telinganya, dan _t-shirt_ serta jeans belel menjerat di posturnya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang cukup keji untuk berniat membunuh namja bak pahatan Dewa seperti Kim Taehyung? Siapa yang begitu tega membunuhnya?

Lukisan hasil torehan Taehyung bagai menggambarkan betapa kacaunya pikir namja itu saat ini. _Abstrak yang artistikal._ Jungkook mungkin bukan pengapresiasi seni; tetapi insting irasionalnya berbisik jika emosi sang seniman tengah menggempur dengan begitu buruk.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanpa menoleh, Taehyung tertawa hambar. Menyalak, tetapi tidak mengintimidasi, "Kau bisa membuat lubang di wajahku jika memelototiku seperti laser begitu," candanya geli.

Sontak, Jungkook mengerjapkan mata salah tingkah, "A-Ah, itu—" dan ia tak punya penjelasan apapun, "…maaf." Ia mengusap belakang lehernya canggung.

Tawa Taehyung semakin pecah, akhirnya menengok ke raut Jungkook, "Kau manis saat gugup—" celetuknya nyengir, "— _Jungkookie._ " Godanya mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Jungkook beringsut protes, "Apa-apaan, Tae—"

"Kau boleh memanggilku 'Hyung'," sela Taehyung mengacungkan ujung pensilnya ke wajah Jungkook, membuat namja yang lebih muda menelan ludah, "Impas, kan?"

Seperti terhipnotis, Jungkook mengangguk konfirmatif. Taehyung ikut mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, tersenyum puas. Ia kembali berkutat ke coretan monokromnya; membiarkan hening mengisi ruang di antara keduanya dan mengantarkan kehangatan. Tak lama, suara dengung Jungkook kembali menguar di udara; menyengat pendengaran Taehyung dan mengantarkannya pada alunan menyejukkan. Taehyung memejamkan matanya sekilas; seperti sinestesia, ia dapat melihat not balok, tangga melodi dan kunci G menari begitu berwarna di kepalanya.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Suaramu bagus."

"Gambar Hyung juga bagus," Jungkook berkelit, membalas dengan cengiran polos.

"Ini?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alis, bibirnya menukik, " _Nah,_ siapapun bisa melukis begini," elaknya sopan, "Kau mau kugambar?" suara Taehyung terdengar ragu, menawarkan hati-hati.

"Aku? Tidak, tidak—"

" _Tolong?_ " kali ini, Taehyung sedikit memaksa, mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk, "Kau cukup berdiri di arah jam tujuh, Kook-ah. Berpose sedikit seksi dan aku akan melukismu menjadi malaikat paling surgawi yang pernah singgah di muka bumi," bujuknya penuh drama, merapatkan jarak di antara mereka hingga nyaris sirna sama sekali.

Jungkook terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya bimbang, "…tapi aku tidak bisa berpose. Aku tidak bisa diam terlalu lama. Aku—aku ada _homeschooling_ beberapa jam lagi," sanggahnya berusaha kabur dari binar bola mata Taehyung yang berkilat antusias.

Jungkook berpikir jika Taehyung akan menanyakan perihal _homeschooling_ -nya— _tapi tidak_. Taehyung justru semakin melipat wajahnya, sejenak tampak kekanakan.

"Kau serius menolak? _Sungguh sungguh sungguh_ tidak mau dilukis oleh titisan Da Vinci sepertiku?" Taehyung telah meletakkan _panel_ dan segenap peralatan menggambarnya. Kini ia sepenuhnya menghadap Jungkook dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram udara kosong, menggesturkan cakar macan. Seringai jahil mengulas di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak takut padamu, Hyung," tantang Jungkook pongah, mengangkat kedua tangannya defensif, "—kau _kerempeng_ ," timpalnya mengulum tawa.

Telinga Taehyung berkedut. Manik _hazel_ yang menelusuri Jungkook dari puncak kepala hingga ujung tumit bagai _slow motion_ yang mencekam.

"Oh, ya?" Taehyung menyahut dengan suara sedingin es, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika _hyung_ _kerempeng_ ini menceburkanmu ke _situ_ ," Taehyung mengarahkan telunjuknya ke kolam air di pusat taman. Ia sudah setengah bangkit, mengambil kuda-kuda, "… _dan mari kita lihat apa kau menyukainya_ , _Kelinci Mungil._ "

Adrenalin meringkus melalui pembuluh darah ke sekujur tubuh Jungkook, tetapi genyar itu bukan rasa ngeri. Sebelum ia dapat menjawab lagi, suaranya memekik naluriah karena jemari Taehyung telah dengan gesit bergerilya di area pinggangnya. Jungkook baru mengenal Kim Taehyung hari ini; tetapi mengapa sentuhannya terasa begitu merindukan? Taehyung bagai mengingatkan Jungkook dengan seseorang di masa lalunya.

Suara gelak tawa membahana di telinga Taehyung dan segalanya bagai setrum menular yang mengantar tawa pula dari bibir namja yang lebih tua. Suara Jeon Jungkook laksana bisikan malaikat; dan kedekatan ini terasa begitu memabukkan. Jungkook berhasil lari dari perangkapnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian keduanya saling mengejar mengelilingi taman kota (terlampau girang sehingga tak memedulikan pengunjung lain yang tengah mengamati mereka dengan tatapan skeptis). Sumpah serapah kotor terselip dari bibir, umpatan dan ejekan; membuktikan kepada Jungkook bahwa Kim Taehyung _seharusnya_ dapat hidup lebih lama.

Tawa Jungkook tersendat menjadi rintihan ketika lengannya tertahan sebuah cengkeraman kuat. Membengkakkan.

" _Game over,_ Sayang." Taehyung nyaris berbisik di telinganya terengah, membuat Jungkook bergidik seketika.

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata panik, menyalang merasakan Taehyung menyeretnya paksa (ia tidak pernah tahu jika Taehyung ternyata sebegini kuat, tidak terlihat dari postur kecilnya) menuju tepi kolam dengan seringai tak main-main. Ia berusaha jongkok, memberontak seperti orang kesetanan; tetapi Kim Taehyung justru bersiul tak peduli.

Begitu terpaut beberapa inchi dari sisi kolam, Taehyung berujar diplomatis, "Kau mau mencebur sendiri, atau ingin _hyung kerempeng_ ini yang melakukannya?"

Jungkook menggigit lidahnya, berusaha menahan tawa karena sifat kekanakan Taehyung tampak begitu menggemaskan. Ia memasang _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya, mencebik manja, "Hyuuung, kau tidak kerempeng, aku cuma bercanda!" bujuknya ber- _aegyo,_ "Kau lelah, aku lelah. Ayolah, bahkan _anak SD_ tidak ada yang mencebur ke situ, Hyung. Kau mahasiswa, aku anak SMA. Iya, kan? _Kan?_ "

Hening.

Mengawasi Taehyung yang mengamatinya dengan napas memburu, wajah dan kening penuh peluh; Jungkook baru menyadari jika hyung barunya tampak begitu mempesona.

Pelan, Taehyung mengangguk kaku, " _…uh, yeah,_ kau benar, Kook-ah," sahutnya tertawa sumbang. "Kalau begitu, ayo kembali ke—"

Ucapan Taehyung terpotong oleh tarikan napas terkejut ketika ia merasakan tubuh rampingnya ditarik kuat. Matanya menyalang syok; dan begitu tersadar, Taehyung merasakan pijakannya lepas dari gravitasi— _dan kini separuh tubuhnya telah basah kuyup_. Taehyung mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi; dan bagaimana bisa _diriny_ _a_ justru yang terduduk di _dalam_ kolam.

Mendengar tawa Jungkook menggaung di kepalanya, Taehyung sepenuhnya kembali ke realita.

"Ahaha, kau lengah, Hyung!" Jungkook terkikik penuh kemenangan, "Lain kali— _ **AH**_ **—** _ **!**_ "

Tanpa ampun, Taehyung menarik sekuat tenaga pergelangan tangan Jungkook (mengabaikan jika namja kelinci itu tersandung atau apalah) dan seketika, sepercik air raksasa melebur seperti ledakan di kolam kota. Suara debur keras menandakan jika Jungkook jatuh dengan anarkis dan mengenaskan. Jungkook mengambil napas terkesirap, merasakan dingin menusuk hingga belulangnya—sebelum tersadar bahwa Taehyung tengah mengerang kesakitan di bawahnya. _Jungkook jatuh menindihinya_.

(Pantas badannya tidak terasa sesakit itu).

Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya, merangkak di atas Taehyung, "Semua orang melihat kemari, Hyung," bisiknya memberikan senyuman maaf, "Terlalu memalukan untuk bangkit, uhm, bagaimana ini?"

Sekujur tubuh keduanya kini sempurna basah (meski Taehyung jelas lebih parah). Taehyung mengamati lekuk wajah Jungkook— _basah dan mengkilap_ begitu menawan di bawah cahaya mentari dari balik tubuhnya. _Onyx_ kembar yang berbinar indah, senyum memesona, semu menggemaskan di pipinya. Dan napas keduanya saling bersahutan.

Selembut jejak kupu-kupu, Taehyung menelusuri sebelah pipi Jungkook dengan punggung telunjuknya.

Jungkook terperangah; membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam _hazel_ Taehyung yang begitu dalam.

Hingga sedetik kemudian, cengiran nakal timbul di bibir Taehyung, mencubit pipi dongsaengnya sekuat tenaga, dan rintihan sakit terselip keras dari kerongkongan Jungkook. Taehyung terbahak puas.

Tidak terima, Jungkook mencebik dan berniat membalas; sebelum Taehyung dengan lincahnya berguling menghindar.

Entah berapa lama keduanya kembali mengejar dan menyerang di dalam kolam, melupakan sorot tidak suka pengunjung lain, tawa anak kecil yang menyorak— _segalanya;_ termasuk fakta 'tujuh hari' yang bagai menguap menjadi abu. Segalanya terhenti ketika seorang petugas datang mengampiri dan memarahi keduanya habis-habisan.

Malam itu, Jungkook tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri sebelum bunga tidur merenggut kesadarannya.

.

* * *

 **Second Day.**

Jeon Jungkook bukan penggemar dari pepatah 'Karena Takdir Mempertemukan Kita'— _drama sekali, picisan,_ _terlalu pasrah_. Oleh karena itu, siang ini (setelah mempertimbangkan nyaris dua jam lebih), Jungkook berdiri di pagar masuk Universitas Sangmyung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya, apa yang akan dikatakannya. Tetapi satu yang Jungkook yakin. Pantulan di _hazel_ Taehyung sama _dingin dan menyedihkannya_ dengan apa yang disaksikan Jungkook ketika bercermin setiap hari.

Seharusnya Jungkook meminta nomer ponsel Taehyung; atau _line id_ -nya, BBM, atau mungkin instagramnya. (Tidak, Jungkook bersikeras bahwa dirinya tidak berniat menghabiskan waktunya untuk _stalking_ foto-foto Taehyung— _sungguh._ ). Instagram, _ya,_ Jungkook akan meminta itu saat bertemu dengan Taehyung nanti.

Jungkook menyepak kerikil tak berdosa dengan wajah ditekuk. Hari sudah semakin sore.

 _Mungkin Hyung tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini._ Jungkook terpekur, merasa bodoh. Sejak kapan anak seni sungguh-sungguh terpatri oleh regulasi yang ketat? Akhirnya namja berambut kelam itu berjongkok, menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut seperti gelandangan.

Jungkook tidak pernah mengingat jika ia mempunyai teman. Satu-satunya manusia 'asing' yang berhubungan intensif dengannya hanyalah Kim Namjoon-sunsaengnim. Guru _homeschool_ -nya yang begitu jenius dan mendapat sertifikasi mengajar di usianya yang begitu muda. Kedua orangtuanya hanya sesekali mengunjunginya, teman-temannya pergi entah kemana; semua orang hanya berlalu lalang di hidupnya tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk bersinggah.

Dingin menerpa tubuhnya walau _long coat_ dan syal _wool_ tebal menangkup dirinya.

 _Benarkah Kim Taehyung akan mati?_

Jungkook menggigit bibir merahnya yang mulai membeku. Dua jam lagi ia harus kembali ke _flat_ , dan masih tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Taehyung akan muncul.

Obsidian Jungkook berpendar menyaksikan senja yang bergradasi lembayung. Hembus napasnya mengepul, telapak tangannya mengusap beberapa kali mencari kehangatan. Hening dalam dunia kecilnya membuat Jungkook berpikir mengenai ketololan konyol apa yang membawanya duduk di sini, menunggu sosok yang jelas-jelas berkata bahwa ia akan _mati_ dalam tujuh hari.

Untuk apa Jungkook berjuang demi sosok yang pada akhirnya akan pergi meninggalkannya- _lagi—sama seperti semua orang_?

Akan tetapi, dedaunan merah dari Pohon Maple tak jatuh membawa jawaban.

Mungkin menanyakan akun instagram adalah nomor dua. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah menarik Taehyung, mengajaknya untuk meminta perlindungan kepolisian atau siapapun orang dewasa yang mampu melindunginya.

Karena entah bagaimana, Jungkook dapat menerawang,

—bahwa setiap kali menatapnya, bola mata indah Taehyung selalu bergetar penuh rasa takut, _seakan menjerit begitu frustasi bahwa ia tidak ingin mati._

 _._

* * *

 **Third Day.**

"J-Jungkook-ah?!"

"Kita harus ke kantor polisi sekarang, Hyung!"

Mungkin takdir memang senang melempar kejutan. Karena pagi ini, ketika menyusuri aspal menuju Sangmyung sekali lagi, Jungkook menemukan wujud Taehyung yang tengah menenteng _masonite panel_ dan ransel besar di punggungnya. Dengan desir lega, Jungkook buru-buru melesat ke arah hyungnya dan menarik pergelangan tangannya panik.

"Kantor polisi? Kenapa?" suara Taehyung terdengar mengambang dan menahan tawa, "Jangan menggombaliku dengan berkata bahwa aku telah mencuri hatimu. Aku harus masuk kelas sekarang," godanya setengah terkekeh.

Jungkook mendelik tak percaya, " _Jebal,_ Hyung!" kilahnya sebal, "Tentu saja untuk mencari perlindungan untukmu! Bisa-bisanya kau berangkat kuliah dengan santai begini! Bagaimana jika— _argh,_ pokoknya kita ke kantor polisi sekarang!" paksanya masih menarik tangan Taehyung tanpa berniat mendengar apapun elakannya.

"Wow, wow, tahan kudamu, Tuan!" celetuk Taehyung tak bergeming, "Aku serius harus konsultasi dengan dosen soal _Charcoal Art_ hari ini! Aku baik, oke?" Taehyung mengamati kedua obsidian Jungkook yang berbinar penuh kecemasan, kernyitan di keningnya, dan itu membuat dada Taehyung nyeri seketika. Taehyung meremas pelan salah satu pundak Jungkook, tersenyum meyakinkan, "…hei, kau tidak mendengarkanku," tegurnya halus, "Dengar, _aku akan mati._ Lebih baik kau jauh-jauh—"

" _Tidak mau_."

Sahutan Jungkook begitu mantap dan tanpa keraguan, Hanya ketulusan yang memantul di matanya, pupilnya bergetar jelas, " _Hentikan, Hyung,_ " bisiknya pilu, "Berhenti tersenyum sambil mengucapkan kata-kata menyedihkan itu. Berhenti berkata jika kau akan mati. Berhenti bertingkah sok kuat; seakan kau tidak takut, seakan kau sudah siap mati— _seolah-olah kau tidak ingin orang lain membantumu!_ "

Taehyung sempurna mematung. Mulutnya mengatup tetapi sorot matanya melebar.

Jemari Jungkook yang tadinya mencengkeram pergelangan Taehyung, kini merangkak perlahan untuk meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya erat berusaha menyampaikan kesungguhannya, _kepeduliannya._ Ia tidak tahu mengapa rasionya begitu lapuk, emosinya begitu kacau, sehingga yang diinginkan hatinya hanya melindungi Taehyung dan membuatnya terus hidup.

Tidak akan ada yang membunuh Kim Taehyung— _tidak,_ ketika Jungkook berada di sisinya.

"… _jangan mati, Hyung,_ " Jungkook menunduk, suaranya bergetar, " _…jangan mati._ "

Taehyung tercenung. Kerongkongannya kering, matanya memanas dan ia hanya ingin mendekap namja kecil itu dalam pelukannya. _Tetapi nalarnya jauh lebih memahami jika ia tak akan bisa melakukannya._ Taehyung menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Semua orang akan mati, Jungkook-ah. Aku, kau, mereka— _semuanya._ "

"Tapi _bukan_ dengan cara dibunuh, Hyung!" sergah Jungkook bersikeras, merasakan jemari panjang hyungnya yang terasa begitu hangat di genggamannya, "Kita harus melapor ke polisi— _kumohon_. Lakukan untukku. Jangan mati," pintanya rapuh, "— _jangan mati, kumohon jangan mati…_ "

Jantung Jungkook sesungguhnya mengeja doa itu lebih banyak dibanding bisikan dari mulutnya. _Jangan mati—_ karena bahkan Taehyung, dengan segala bakat melukis dan senyum seterang suryanya, _jauh lebih pantas hidup_ daripada dirinya yang kelabu dan monotonik.

"Tapi polisi tidak akan bisa melindungiku," Taehyung terkekeh getir mengatakannya, "Bahkan orangtuaku, dosen-dosenku, teman-temanku— _presiden sekalipun_ ," ucapnya parau, "Ketika hari ketujuh datang— _aku akan tetap mati terbunuh._ "

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, rautnya begitu berantakan dan senyum Taehyung tampak begitu menyakitkan di matanya. Ia menggeleng pelan; _tidak mungkin._

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba," suara Jungkook terdengar meragu, intonasinya menggantung, "Aku— _aku akan melindungimu, Hyung…_ " tetapi Jungkook menolak untuk menyerah begitu saja.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung mengukirkan senyum, tetapi kali ini lebih lembut, "Kau ingin menyelamatkanku? Kau ingin aku hidup lebih lama?" pertanyaan Taehyung lebih terdengar seperti kebutuhan penuh kebimbangan. Maka Jungkook tak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu detik untuk memproses segalanya dan mengangguk ringkas. Tak pernah merasa begitu yakin dalam sebuah keputusan sebelumnya.

Taehyung mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya; membenturkan pelan keningnya dengan milik Jungkook, membalas remasan jemari dongsaengnya penuh emosi tak terlukiskan. Taehyung berbisik dengan suara benar-benar remuk dan menyesakkan.

" _Kalau begitu lindungi aku, berjuanglah untukku, Jungkook-ah,_ " rintihnya begitu lirih, " _Aku hanya membutuhkanmu untuk menyelamatkanku. Jangan biarkan aku mati. Dan walau aku mati, jangan lupakan aku—_ "

"— _aku masih ingin hidup…"_

Dan semua kejujuran itu yang dibutuhkan untuk melemahkan saraf Jungkook, membuat hatinya runtuh menyerpih. Kim Taehyung terdengar begitu _rusak_ ; tetapi kehangatan dari hembus napasnya, dari genggaman tangannya, semua itu bukanlah sekedar ilusi. _Taehyung ada di sini_ , jantungnya masih memompa dan bola matanya masih berkilat.

Jungkook belum lama mengenal Taehyung, tetapi kedekatan ini terasa seperti _selamanya_.

Hari itu, Jungkook mendekap postur Taehyung dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam emosinya. Jungkook merasa begitu _utuh_ , seakan Taehyung adalah keping dari eksistensinya yang selama ini hilang, seakan Taehyung adalah kesempurnaan yang menambal sisi dari dirinya yang keropos. Taehyung berada di pelukannya terasa begitu _benar_ , begitu _pas_ ; sehingga ia berani menukar bumi bahkan hanya untuk terus merasakan jantung Taehyung yang berdetak nyaring di telinganya.

Jungkook belum pernah berusaha mati-matian seumur hidupnya; dan melindungi Kim Taehyung adalah alasan pertama baginya untuk memahami apa itu makna perjuangan.

.

* * *

 **Fourth Day.**

Untuk orang yang berkata jika dirinya hendak mati, Taehyung benar-benar memiliki koleksi foto instagram yang _tidak masuk akal_.

Jungkook terkikik melihat foto lawas Taehyung. Rambutnya oranye terang, memakai _eye-liner_ dan ia tidak tersenyum. _Sok keren sekali,_ celanya dalam jarinya seakan bergerak sendiri untuk menekan gambar tersebut, berguling-guling gusar di ranjangnya memegang _smart phone_ putihnya entah untuk berapa jam lamanya. Meski mayoritas galeri Taehyung adalah hasil sketsa dan lukisannya yang artistikal, Jungkook tidak bosan menatapinya.

Hingga muncul notifikasi komentar dari foto yang baru saja disukainya.

 _xxxtaetaehyungiexx : jeonggukjk97z kau serius menyukai foto yang kuunggah tiga tahun lalu?_

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata, wajahnya merona baru menyadari kebodohan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia membeku seketika.

 _Mampus. Pasti Taehyung berpikir jika dirinya adalah semacam_ stalker _aneh yang kurang kerjaan._

Jeon Jungkook bukan penggila _gadget._ Ia tidak punya banyak orang untuk diajak interaksi. Ia lebih sering menggunakan fitur mp3 atau _browser_ nya saja, bahkan kerapkali meninggalkannya saat keluar. Oleh karena itu, begitu membuka ponsel dan menemukan _wajah Kim Taehyung_ di beranda instagramnya, Jungkook nyaris tersedak.

Jungkook tidak pernah ingat jika ia mengenal Kim Taehyung sebelumnya. Jika ia telah mengikuti akun instagram _xxxtaetaehyungiexx_ (Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengabaikan _user name_ konyol ini), telah di _follback,_ telah menyukai beberapa foto di galerinya, _dan_ bahkan pernah bertukar komentar tentang fotonya.

Apa mereka pernah kenal sebelumnya? Pantas saja Taehyung tidak terasa asing di benaknya.

Merenung hanya membuat kepalanya pening; maka Jungkook cepat menyerah berkontemplasi ketika ia justru terhanyut dengan aktivitas _stalking_ instagram Taehyung dan menertawai gambar _sok_ kerennya.

Dadanya bergemuruh anomali, merasakan ada desir aneh ketika nama Taehyung terbesit di nalarnya. Tetapi semakin memikirkannya, kepala Jungkook semakin nyeri. Ada luka, bahkan ketika Taehyung tak pernah menyentuhnya. Ada jeritan, bahkan ketika isi otaknya terasa begitu kosong. Ada keraguan, karena Jungkook telah lama kehilangan kepercayaan atas orang lain.

Bagaimanapun Jungkook melihat Taehyung, dari sudut apapun, dari lekuk manapun; tak ada yang membuat namja itu tampak begitu _pantas_ untuk dibunuh. Jungkook harap diksi itu hanya kiasan, tetapi sorot di balik retina Taehyung tampak selalu mengisyaratkan ucapan selamat tinggal. Seakan Taehyung berusaha mengungkung soliter dirinya seorang diri.

 _Mungkinkah seseorang bisa begitu peduli kepada orang asing yang baru ditemuinya tiga hari lalu? Jika iya, lalu omong kosong apa ini? Simpati? Kepedulian?_

— _cinta?_

Jungkook menampiknya. _Mana mungkin._

Bukan simpati, bukan kepedulian, bukan cinta. Tetapi _kebutuhan_.

Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah merasa begitu dibutuhkan sepanjang usianya. Dan apabila memang itulah semua alasan mengapa Tuhan menciptakan dirinya, maka besok Jungkook akan kembali mencari sosok Taehyung dan menemukannya.

Karena Jungkook tak pernah sungguh-sungguh memahami perih kesendirian, sebelum Taehyung meraihnya dari sangkar kecilnya, tersenyum di hadapannya, dan mengajarkan kepadanya bahwa penawar atas rasa kesepian itu sesungguhnya _ada._

 _._

* * *

 **Fifth Day.**

Taehyung tersentak kaget merasakan satu _earphone_ nya ditarik dan sebelah pundaknya tiba-tiba terasa berat. (Taehyung tengah melukis di taman kota, dan ia terlalu fokus sehingga tak menyadari ada orang yang mendekatinya). Sejurus kemudian, mengenal aroma sampo seperti ceri yang menguar di pernapasannya, bahkan tanpa menoleh, Taehyung mengulas senyum.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

Taehyung penuh aroma akrilik, tiner, cat air, fiksatif basah; dan entah kenapa friksi dari setiap toreh kuas bulu sintetis Taehyung terasa begitu menenangkan. Alunan musik Canon in D menggema di gendang telinganya, dan membayangkan bahwa Taehyung mendengarkan irama yang senada dengannya membuat jantung Jungkook memacu gila

"Aku akan menyembunyikanmu."

Taehyung terkekeh kecil.

"Oke, dimana?"

Ragu, Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, tersenyum jahil, "Banyak," sahutnya, "Di taman bermain, di _arcade,_ di bioskop, teater— _uh_ , pantai, akuarium," jemari Jungkook mengangkat satu per satu sembari menyebutkan. Kemudian ia tersipu, "…uhm, Hyung punya ide yang lebih bagus?"

Tawa berat Taehyung menggelayut hangat, mencolek campuran akrilik dari palet melamin, lalu mengulasnya di ujung hidung Jungkook tanpa aba-aba. Jungkook terhenyak. Ia reflek bangkit dari sandarannya, berusaha mengusap hidungnya sembari mengeluh protes.

"Intinya kau ingin mengajakku berkencan, begitu?" tuding Taehyung konfrontatif.

"Tidak!" Jungkook berjengit sebal, "Hanya menyembunyikanmu dari psikopat sinting."

Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia menoleh dan memerangkap _onyx_ kembar Jungkook dalam jerat pesonanya, menukikkan ujung bibirnya congkak. Jungkook menelan ludah, bergitu terpasung dan membatu. Tatapan mata Taehyung seperti mantra, sihir tak logis yang membuatnya kehilangan waras dan untai katanya. Namja yang lebih muda hanya terdiam, bahkan ketika ujung-ujung jemari Taehyung yang penuh cat warna-warni meraba wajahnya dengan gerak yang begitu membuai.

" _Kook-ah,_ " dingin cat tempera membuat Jungkook menarik napas bergetar, " _Kau tahu,_ " Taehyung berdecak kagum, " _Kau begitu cantik dengan warna,_ " tenggorokannya panas, toreh menyala menghiasi pipi polos Jungkook semakin panjang, " _Bolehkah jika,_ " Jungkook yakin jantungnya akan melompat dari tulang rusuknya, wajah keduanya makin berdekatan, "— _aku menjadikanmu objek_ body paint _-ku?_ "

Wajah Jungkook memerah seketika, sontak menampik tangan Taehyung kasar.

" _Yah!_ Dasar cabul!"

Taehyung tertawa semakin lepas. Tak sanggup menangkis serangan balasan Jungkook yang seperti amukan sapi gila, akhirnya Taehyung menyerah, "—AKUARIUM!" serunya mengaduh, "Aku akan mandi dan setelah itu kita— _Jeon Jungkook!_ Berhenti membuang-buang akrilik— _ya Tuhan!_ Crayolaku!" pekiknya frustasi.

Hari itu, keduanya menghabiskan sisa hari mereka di akuarium COEX. Menaiki _subway_ jalur empat, menapaki jalan tanpa sedetikpun kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Taehyung terkekeh geli karena rupanya Jungkook jauh lebih antusias dibandingkan dirinya; menganga melihat ikan raksasa, mencicit melihat penguin. Jungkook memaksa untuk _diving,_ dan ia mengolok Taehyung karena meringis ngeri dan berkata jika dirinya tak bisa berenang.

Di bawah langit senja, entah sejak kapan, jemari keduanya saling bertautan. Taehyung berdeham, Jungkook memalingkan wajah.

(Dan keduanya bersumpah jika semu konyol apapun yang terlukis di wajah mereka, itu semua adalah faktor pembiasan cahaya matahari).

(Salah alam, tentu saja).

Canggung dan malu-malu, tetapi begitu _benar_.

.

* * *

 **Sixth Day.**

Semalam, Taehyung menginap di _flat_ Jungkook.

Proses yang mencengangkan? _Tidak._ Karena Jungkook yang menggamit kemeja Taehyung ketika namja itu selesai mengantarkannya pulang, menariknya masuk, dan berdalih ingin _menyembunyikannya_. Jungkook memutarkan _Big Hero 6_ , menghayati kisahnya (walau ia telah berulang kali menontonnya), dan mungkin karena lelah; keduanya tertidur di atas karpet sebelum tayangan mencapai tiga perempatnya.

Jungkook tidak akan _homeschool_ hari ini, maka Taehyung juga _dilarang_ berangkat kuliah.

Sup miso dengan kimbap, telur mata sapi dan sosis ayam. Rutinitas tak pernah terasa begitu menyenangkan sebelum Taehyung menikmati sarapan di sampingnya. Kaus polos dan _sweatpants_ tak pernah tampak begitu memikat sebelum Taehyung yang mengenakannya.

"Hyung, jadi jika besok malam kau—uh, 'selamat'," Jungkook menjeda ragu, "…artinya kau _sungguh-sungguh_ 'selamat', kan?"

Taehyung menggumam afirmatif, "Uh-hm. Dan tolong jangan bergerak."

Dengan tidak nyaman, Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Statis. Mematung. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, merasakan tatapan menelanjangi Taehyung dan suara gerit krayon arang yang menggerus di telinganya.

Hening menggaung menguasai awan-awan. Taehyung sibuk dengan penghapus karetnya (banyak macam, termasuk _kneaded eraser_ ), sesekali mengusap dengan ujung jemari dan dasar telapak tangannya telaten. Taehyung mencoreng tipis di beberapa gradien dengan _artline marker_ , menyapu sangat hati-hati dengan kuas nilon sintetis, terkadang mengelap dengan tisu. Sorot seriusnya bergantian dari kanvas ke arah Jungkook, repetitif. Hitam mengotori wajah Taehyung, membuat Jungkook begitu gemas ingin mengelap kotorannya. Kaus yang dipinjamkannya ikut ternoda dengan arang— _semuanya_.

Taehyung tampak begitu _dekil_. Dan Jungkook merutuk frustasi, karena _mungkin_ hanya Kim Taehyung yang dapat tampak begitu seksi dengan noda arang dan bulir peluh di gurat wajahnya.

Perjanjiannya adalah; Jungkook bersedia dilukis, asalkan Taehyung menjadi anak baik dan bersembunyi di _flat_ nya hingga masa berbahaya terlewati.

Jungkook tidak ingat sudah berapa kali ia menguap, kepalanya terjatuh, matanya beredar kesana-kemari. Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil, memintanya untuk jangan bergerak terlalu banyak. Dan tanpa sadar, terperangkap dalam pusaran sorot mata Taehyung; hari telah beranjak sore.

Setelah keduanya mandi, mereka menghabiskan sisa hari bergelung malas di atas ranjang. Jungkook memiliki televisi LED 52 inch yang digantung tepat di hadapan kasurnya; sehingga keduanya hanya berbaring, mengemil (biasanya Jungkook tidak suka makan _snack_ di atas kasur, dia namja yang sangat steril), sembari mencerca dan menertawai acara televisi.

Jungkook mengamati lekuk wajah Taehyung dari samping, sementara mahasiswa seni itu tengah serius menonton _The Dark Knight_ yang berputar di salah satu _channel_ televisi. Lidahnya gatal sekali ingin menanyakan satu esensi yang paling penting.

 _Siapa orang yang hendak membunuh Taehyung? Kenapa?_

Akan tetapi, bahkan ketika Jungkook menanyakannya, Taehyung hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis. Seakan Taehyung tidak ingin menjelaskannya, _tidak perlu_ memberitahunya.

Ketika Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook sebelum tidur, memerangkap posturnya dalam lengannya yang kurus, membisikkannya ucapan selamat tidur; yang Jungkook inginkan hanya menghentikan waktu dan terjebak _di sini_ bersama Taehyung selamanya.

Seumur hidupnya _._

 _._

* * *

 **Seventh Day.**

"Sampai kapan kau mau menggenggam tanganku, Kook-ah?" Taehyung memincingkan mata, gelak tawanya menggantung geli. Jungkook benar-benar tidak melepaskannya _sama sekali_ hari ini, kecuali saat ke kamar kecil. Jungkook mengantarkannya kemanapun di sekitar ruang _flat_ nya, tidak membiarkannya melangkah keluar sedikitpun.

Jungkook nyengir, menunjukkan baris gigi kelincinya yang lucu, "Sampai besok, Hyung."

Dengan lembut, sebelah tangan Taehyung mengangkat dagu dongsaengnya, kilat matanya memangsa bola mata Jungkook lamat-lamat, " _Kook-ah_ ," suaranya membisik dalam, " _…boleh aku menciummu?_ " tetapi senyuman di bibirnya tampak tak sempurna.

Panas menjalar ke wajah Jungkook ringkas, pelupuknya mengerdip bingung, "C-Cium?" tawanya hambar, "Maksudmu… uhm, cium yang _itu?_ "

"Memangnya ada cium yang lain?" Taehyung terkekeh.

"Tapi kita kan belum lama kenal," sanggahan yang terselip dari bibir Jungkook mungkin adalah fakta, "Uh, mungkin k-kalau kita—"

Ucapan Jungkook terpotong oleh sentuhan lembut belah bibir Taehyung yang mendarat di atas bibirnya tanpa aba-aba. Mata Jungkook melebar kaget, jantungnya memburu kacau, dan ia mendorong tubuh Taehyung sekuat tenaga dengan emosi yang berkecamuk. Pagutannya terlepas, namun Taehyung nyaris tak bergeming.

Jungkook mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya kasar, " _Jangan begini, Hyung,_ " bisiknya parau, menggeleng lemah, "…beri aku waktu. Lakukan dengan benar, Hyung. Kita bisa mulai pelan-pelan; bertukar nomor ponsel, makan siang bersa—"

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung telah mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan menguncinya mati. Tanpa membiarkan otak Jungkook mencerna, Taehyung melumat bibir Jungkook paksa, menggigit kasar dan menyelipkan lidahnya anarkis. Desahan protes tertelan di kerongkongan Taehyung, tetapi bahkan ketika Jungkook menggigit lidah asing yang menginvasi rongga mulutnya dengan kurang ajar, _Taehyung tidak berhenti_. Matanya segelap dasar samudera, dan Jungkook nyaris menangis menyaksikannya. Kini Jungkook terlalu lemas untuk memberontak; _merasa dikhianati_ , karena sesungguhnya Jungkook begitu tulus menginginkan Taehyung untuk terus hidup.

Mata Jungkook berpendar ke sudut ruangan, merasakan bibir Taehyung yang bergerak perlahan dari ujung bibirnya ke cuping telinganya, menjilat dan menggigitnya, dan Jungkook hanya terpejam. Ia berbisik kelu, " _…jangan begini, Hyung_ ," cicitnya ketakutan, " _Ini salah._ "

Taehyung tertawa getir, lemah, " _Apa kau membenciku sekarang?_ " tanyanya parau, " _Apa kau_ _ **sangat**_ _membenciku_ , _sehingga kau tak akan pernah melupakan seberapa buruk aku telah memperlakukanmu hari ini?_ "

Jungkook merasakan Taehyung sepenuhnya berhenti. Jemari di pergelangan tangannya bergetar, bahkan bola matanya meremang tampak begitu hancur. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Taehyung.

Dan bola matanya melebar menyaksikan air mata jatuh dari _hazel_ menawan Taehyung, seperti ukiran senja yang ternodai mendung. Seringai menyedihkan memulas di bibir Taehyung, dan Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa hatinya terasa begini remuk.

"Besok pagi, aku akan terbunuh, _lagi_ ," Taehyung mendesis.

"— _kau yang membunuhku, Jeon Jungkook._ "

Jungkook mengernyitkan kening bingung, mulutnya terbuka kacau, menggigil, "A-Apa maksud—"

"Kau selalu _membunuhku_ di hari ketujuh, Jungkook, _aku dari duniamu,_ " Taehyung tersenyum, tidak sesuai dengan air mata yang mengalir jatuh di pipinya, "Kau akan melupakanku, melupakan _semuanya_ , di hari ketujuh. Semua janjimu untuk melindungiku, semua afeksi protektifmu, semua kepedulianmu— _kau akan melupakan semuanya._ "

"Sulit dipercaya, bukan? Kau, _penjahat_ nya, Jungkook," bukan tajam, tetapi _luka_. Ketika mengucapkan vonis itu, suara berat Taehyung hanya membendung luka, "Kau pikir berapa kali aku menjelaskan ini padamu? Bahwa otak konyolmu hanya menyimpan memori selama tujuh hari, lalu ter- _reset_ seperti _video game_ di minggu selanjutnya? _Pikirmu berapa kali aku melihat ekspresi bingungmu, yang dengan kejinya melupakanku dan berlagak tidak mengenaliku setiap awal minggu? Pikirmu berapa kali aku menjerit untuk tidak jatuh hati padamu, dan pikirmu berapa kali aku gagal, gagal,_ _ **gagal**_ _—dan selalu berakhir di sini,_ _ **lagi**_ _, berharap kau akan sedikit saja mengingatku, tapi keajaiban sebodoh itu tak akan pernah datang?_ "

Jungkook sepenuhnya kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia hanya terpasung tak mampu mengucapkan seuntai katapun. Mulutnya terbuka, bibirnya gemetar, matanya panas; tetapi ia terlalu bingung untuk menumpahkan apapun yang ada di kepalanya.

"Bukankah ini lucu? Kisah tentang kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu dalam tujuh hari," Taehyung terkekeh miris, "Aku yang _pecundang_ , aku yang _tolol_ , aku yang _begitu lemah mencintaimu_ sehingga kau hanya menyimpanku di _ **SINI**_ _!_ " kasar, Taehyung menepak pelipis Jungkook dengan telunjuknya. Jungkook merasakan air mata mulai menetes dari bola matanya, tak sanggup menyaksikan Taehyung begitu tersiksa. "Bagimu Kim Taehyung hanya teori, informasi tekstual yang kau hafal di otak; _yang selalu kaulupakan ketika tujuh hari telah habis terbakar waktu!_ "

Taehyung menggeleng lemah, " _Ukir aku di_ _ **SINI**_ _, Jungkook!_ " dengan isaknya, Taehyung memukul pelan dada Jungkook dengan kepalnya, " _Aku bukan teori! Aku bukan teks yang harus kau hafal! Aku bukan sekedar orang yang lalu lalang di hidupmu!_ _ **Aku mencintaimu**_ _, dan aku ingin terus singgah di hatimu! Berhenti terus-terusan mengusirku,_ _ **karena aku tak ingin pergi!**_ "

Tangis Jungkook meleleh semakin kacau, bola matanya menggenang begitu penuh dan segala yang diutarakan Taehyung membuatnya merasa begitu kejam, begitu tak berperasaan.

"Aku begitu frustasi sehingga kupikir lebih baik kau mengingatku penuh _kebencian_ dibandingkan melupakanku sama sekali, dibandingkan kau harus menanyakan siapa namaku lagi," ungkapnya sekali lagi terkekeh nanar, "Pikirmu berapa kali aku berpikir untuk menyerah? Pikirmu berapa kali aku melihatmu jongkok di depan kampusku, pikirmu berapa kali aku harus tidak menangis menyaksikanmu berjuang tanpa mengetahui apapun? _Kau begitu bodoh, Jungkook!_ Kuharap aku bisa mengabaikanmu, membiarkanmu selalu berjalan seorang diri, melupakanmu sebagaimana kau selalu gagal mengingatku— _tetapi aku selalu berujung di_ _ **sini**_ _!_ _Jatuh cinta lagi padamu, mengharapkan keajaiban lagi, dan begitu bodoh berdoa supaya hari esok tak pernah datang!"_

Dengan lembut, jemari bergetar Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook, mematri _onyx_ kembarnya dan memenjarakannya. Taehyung hanya ingin perasaannya sampai; ia ingin Jungkook menyimpannya di suatu tempat spesial dimana Jungkook tak akan pernah bisa melupakannya lagi.

" _Jeon Jungkook, aku sangat mencintaimu,_ "

"— _apa aku tidak pantas mendapatkan balasan cinta darimu?_ "

Taehyung telah berjuang begitu payah, ribuan kali mengulangi bentang waktu yang sama demi mendambakan akhir yang berbeda. Dalam hati kecilnya, Taehyung sesungguhnya tahu jika Jungkook juga tengah berperang dalam dirinya sendiri. Taehyung tahu jika Jungkook menyimpan detil tentang dirinya di suatu sudut kecil dalam hatinya, dan Taehyung ingin percaya bahwa Jungkook sesungguhnya begitu ingin mengingatnya.

Taehyung ingin percaya bahwa Jungkook juga mencintainya.

Dan tiba-tiba, di nalar Jungkook, segalanya menjadi masuk akal.

Pusing menyiksa di setiap awal pekan, memori yang menghambur dan kelabu, keberadaan Kim Taehyung yang terasa begitu lekat dengan hatinya, instagram, setiap sentuhan dan belaian penuh kasih sayang— _segalanya._

Jungkook pikir, selama ini dirinya lah yang berusaha keras demi Taehyung. Tetapi ternyata semua ini bekerja sebaliknya. _Taehyung lah yang selama ini memperjuangkan dirinya._ Jungkook yang kejam, tak berperasaan; tapi walaupun begitu, Taehyung _selalu_ berdiri di sini, selalu mengucapkan betapa mencintanya dirinya kepada Jungkook di penghujung hari, tanpa lelah mengulang kembali penjelasan atas fakta yang menyakitinya, menangis begitu remuk di depan matanya—

— _adakah kisah tujuh hari yang lebih romantis dibandingkan bagaimana Kim Taehyung hadir dengan begitu indah dalam hidupnya?_

Jungkook tak ingin lupa.

Ia tak ingin melupakan Taehyung lagi.

Karena itu, Jungkook menggenggam jemari Taehyung yang meraup pipinya, kemudian mendaratkan ciuman yang begitu lembut di atas bibir hyungnya. Jika ingatannya akan terulang kembali esok hari, Jungkook ingin melupakan dunia dan hanya mengingat Kim Taehyung dalam memori payahnya. Jungkook ingin mengingat wajah elok Taehyung ketika menginginkannya, bibir indah Taehyung ketika menyentuh bibirnya, suara memabukkan Taehyung ketika mengejakan cinta untuknya.

"Kim Taehyung, _aku mencintaimu—walau aku tak mengingatnya, aku yakin aku juga mencintaimu setiap tujuh hari kau membisikkan cintamu padaku,_ " Jungkook merintih pilu, matanya berpendar kacau, "Aku juga akan berjuang, aku akan berusaha mengingatmu, kali ini di _sini_ ," Jungkook menyentuh dadanya, "Aku tidak ingin melupakan ciuman ini, semua kata-katamu, rasa sakitmu— _hari selanjutnya aku ingin mencintaimu lebih banyak, Hyung."_

"— _tetapi jika aku terbangun besok pagi dan melupakanmu lagi,_ "

"— _berjanjilah padaku jika kau akan menyerah._ " Senyum terukir di bibir Jungkook, getir dan menyakitkan.

Taehyung tersenyum pahit. Gesit, ia memerangkap kembali wajah Jungkook dan melumat bibirnya penuh emosi. Jungkook terpejam, membiarkan Taehyung meluapkan kesedihannya, dan melebur keduanya dalam kehangatan yang begitu semu— _fana_.

" _Kook-ah…_ " Taehyung berderit, membelai surai halus di pelipis Jungkook penuh kasih sayang,

" _Jika kau melupakanku, aku akan membuatmu mengingat betapa aku mencintai dirimu, lagi—_ "

"— _aku akan mengingatkanmu betapa kita tercipta untuk saling mencintai—_ "

"— _aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dalam tujuh hari."_

" _Jadi—"_

"… _bersiaplah untuk jatuh cinta lagi padaku di bentang waktu selanjutnya._ "

.

Ini adalah kisah tentang tujuh hari.

Tentang sumpah dan janji; untuk melindungi, untuk terus hidup, untuk selalu berdiri di sini walau salah seorang akan terlanjur pergi lebih dulu.

Tentang mencintai seseorang yang berusaha begitu keras untuk membalas cintamu, tetapi takdir membuat kasih itu tak pernah sampai.

Tentang usaha keras dan perjuangan tanpa ujung; mendambakan akhir bahagia untuk dongeng sebelum tidur yang tak pernah ada.

 _Tentang merelakan dan menyerah ketika waktunya telah tiba._

—karena Kim Taehyung telah lama menyerah akan dirinya sendiri semenjak Jeon Jungkook membuat dirinya terluka dengan tatapan penuh kesendiriannya.

Di hari ketika Taehyung pertama kali bertemu dengan Jungkook, di hari kelima sejak Taehyung menyimpan rahasia cinta untuk Jungkook, di hari kedelapan ketika Taehyung menyadari jika Jungkook tak terlahir untuk dapat terisi kehampaan hidupnya— _Taehyung telah membuang segala yang dimilikinya._

 _Bukan merelakan Jungkook, bukan membiarkan Jungkook pergi._

Tetapi untuk terus mencoba kembali. Menelan bulat-bulat perihnya,

…karena Taehyung tahu, Jungkook juga mencintainya dengan begitu dalam, Jungkook juga tersiksa dengan keadaannya sendiri, Jungkook juga begitu payah berjuang untuk cinta mereka berdua.

Dan walaupun Jungkook akan melupakannya fajar besok,

Taehyung telah lama berjanji bahwa yang akan mengisi kehampaan Jungkook sepanjang tujuh hari bukanlah orang lain, _kecuali dirinya seorang._

 _Adakah kisah tujuh hari yang lebih romantis,  
dibandingkan bagaimana Taehyung hadir dengan begitu indah  
dalam hidup Jungkook?_

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:**

Written for event **Minimon 1st Giveaway** yang diselenggarakan **springyeol** -sunbaenim dan **chevalo** -sunbaenim di 2015 lalu.  
Fiksi ini hasil repost dari akun **springyeol** dengan judul **Tesorina Mia**.

You can also check it out there! :)  
Just put it here for my own asset; but all thanks go to both respectable sunbaes.

Thank you for reading!

.

 **Alestie.**  
[ twitter – **alestierre** ]


End file.
